


day*2. TREASURE PLANET

by eloveated



Series: JAEPIL*WEEK [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Treasure Planet - Freeform, day2, day6shipweeks2018, jaepilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which wonpil has wanted to find the treasure planet since he was a kid and a guy named jae might just help him make this possible...





	day*2. TREASURE PLANET

treasure planet!au

*

wonpil as dat boi wit a dreme and jae as dat boi hoo maed eet a realitea  
wonpil as dat boi wit a dreme and jae as dat boi hoo maed eet a realitea

***

"i wanna find the treasure, eomma!!" wonpil excitedly shouted, flailing his arms in the air and jumping up and down on the bed. "i wanna get a ship so i can fly out and look for the treasure!!"

"no, no, wonpil-ah!" his eomma laughed out, cheerily pinching his cheeks. "this is a storybook for a reason! the treasure isn't real!!" she caressed the small boy into a hug, stroking his hair.

"but... but it is real," wonpil warbled with a look of confusion on his face.

he and his eomma were sitting on his bed, because (as always) the four-year-old had asked her to read him this bedtime story: the one with moving 3D pictures, the one with the treasure.

"i'll find it for sure!" he decided to himself after his eomma tucked him in and left the room, a soft grin on her face.

*

years later, wonpil was as determined as ever to find that mystical treasure from his storybook. apart from working at his eomma's restaurant, serving food to aliens and humans alike, the fifteen-year-old boy liked to spend his time searching for clues around his planet on his hover board. which is how he ended up colliding with a strange-looking stranger far, far away from his home. "ah!!! i'm so sorry!!!!" he chortled, jumping off his hover board and running to whoever he just knocked into.

"aish..." the stranger hissed, rubbing the back of his head. "it's okay." he turned to wonpil and gave him a strained smile. "i know all the cool tricks people are doing nowadays. shit, i've tried them myself! so don't worry about it."

wonpil helped the boy up and dusted off his shoulders. "i'm still very sorry for what happened. can i know your name?"

"ah...." the guy wearing the plaid trench coat and clear-framed glasses scratched at his nose and looked down at the smaller boy standing in front of him. "i'm park jae hyung. how about you?"

"kim won pil," wonpil chirped out, a huge grin on his face. he grabbed both of jae's hands and pulled the taller boy closer. "since i knocked into you... it must be fate. d'you wanna know my dream?"

the blonde with slightly doggish ears shook his head and grinned down at the brunette. "i want to know your goal." he seemed to closely inspect wonpil's hands before giving a satisfied nod and whispering out, "goals have more meaning."

"in that case..." wonpil let go of jaehyung's hands to clap his own together and then gesture into the vast abyss of space that lay beyond their planet's borders. "my goal is to find the treasure planet so i can bring treasure back for my eomma. she has a restaurant, you see, and we can just barely live comfortably. do you know anything about the treasure planet?"

"ah, that... you're in luck." jaehyung smiled at his new friend and beckoned him closer. wonpil leaned up as the blonde whispered in his ear. "i have a map and my crew is heading out next week. if you want to join... just be here in 6 days at sunrise. bring a change of clothes and some water. got it?"

wonpil pulled back and glanced at the taller boy with determination. "got it."

*

five days after the fateful encounter, wonpil impatiently waited until he heard his eomma's light snores from her bedroom. he leapt up from his bed in joy, setting out the note he had prepared for his eomma so she would know where he went. then he grabbed his light bag of clothing and water and his hover board and set out to find the place where he had met jaehyung.

the brunette reached the location a few minutes before sunrise. his mouth broke into a wide grin as he caught sight of a pacing blonde and he quickly whizzed over to the tall boy. wonpil made sure not to collide with jae this time, instead opting to land beside him. "hey!"

"hey." jae smiled at him in the dim light and beckoned wonpil to follow as he dropped his own hover board into the air and sprang onto it. wonpil easily followed after the boy flying in front of him, and they soon reached a port where a humongous variety of humans and aliens were gathered around and walking about in crowds and loading onto flying ships. wonpil stared at it all in amazement and curiosity, barely being able to take everything in. "hey! stay with me. we're boarding that one!" jae yelled out, pointing to a ship that was slightly smaller than the others.

it was gorgeous. the early rays of sunlight caught the smooth, mighty mast and the loose, pristine sails in a majestic way, and wonpil was taken aback by how elegant the ship looked. "what's its name?"

"my day." jae smiled and flew toward the ship, wonpil on his tail. not literally. the blonde's tail was wagging in excitement, and the brunette could barely see it as anything other than a blur, that's how fast it was waving from side to side.

soon enough, the two boys landed on the deck. jae set his hover board beside the mast while wonpil stashed his own inside his bag. a black-haired boy wearing a bandanna immediately approached them, his stern gaze searing the brunette. wonpil hid behind jae when the boy coldly spoke out, "jaehyung... who is this? i thought we agreed that i as captain would know about everything... and i sure as hell don't know him! get him out. now."

"oh, shut it, sungjin. i'm your hyung, not the other way around. and besides, this boy has something we really need right now, what with junhyuk getting sick and everything. he's got spunk and a lean body and dexterous fingers. exactly what we need to bring our spirits up during the journey and to keep our ship in the air."

"and exactly whose spirits are you trying to bring up again, hyung?" a nearby red haired boy with cat-ish ears asked, looking wonpil up and down with a teasing smile and pressing a nudge to jae's shoulder.

"everyone's." jae gave the redhead a hearty slap on the back and he doubled over in dual pain and sporadic laughter. "and you know what i mean, lughead; don't fucking test me, brian..."

meanwhile, a shy boy waddled over to wonpil and offered him a hand. his ears turned red as wonpil enthusiastically wrapped him in a hug instead of giving him a handshake. "hi, i'm kim wonpil!! i'm so excited to be here!!!"

the boy nodded and a smile grew on his lips as he started to part wonpil's smooth brown hair. "it's nice to meet you. i'm yoon dowoon."

sungjin watched the rest of the crew members, half of them bickering, half of them befriending each other, and sighed. nevertheless, a smile planted itself on his lips and he went back to checking that all of the cargo was in place so they could finally set to the sky.

*

wonpil was wandering around the deck after jae and sungjin gave him a tour of the ship when he caught sight of dowoon and brian hard at work. "what's this?" wonpil questioned, pointing to a rope dowoon was vehemently pulling at.

the boy's ears turned red and he tried to answer, but instead groaned with how difficult the work was. brian, who was pulling another rope beside his answered for him, breathily grunting with every hoist. "that's... the rope... to the first sail..." he took a big gulp of air and continued. "i have... the one for... the second sail..." he victoriously grinned as a melodic clang was heard from the top of his and dowoon's sails and both boys swiftly tied their ropes to the hooks on the mast. after a few heavy breaths, brian wiped his hands on his pants and happily told wonpil, "we had to tighten the sails so they wouldn't come loose. there is no wind in space, so it's best to have the sails taught so we can control the motion of the ship more efficiently by rotating the mast. i'm actually in charge of that."

"oh!" wonpil shouted out, clapping his hands together. "that's so cool! you're so awesome, hyung! and you too, dowoonie!"

"thanks," brian proudly replied, while dowoon just tried to hide his redenning face.

just then, jae walked up beside wonpil and smiled at him. "hey, wonpil. can you do something for me?"

wonpil saw dowoon run over to sungjin, who was manning the control panel at the bow of the ship. he turned to jae. "sure, hyung. what is it?"

"i dropped the key to the control panel below the deck, and i'm too tall to climb through into the alcove. whenever that happened before, i asked junhyuk to get it for me. he couldn't be here because he's sick right now, though..." jae sheepishly grinned and scratched at his neck, his ears twitching.

"ah, sure!" wonpil sprung toward the trap door, heading down the stairs. he carefully lifted the latch to the alcove and lowered himself into it. soon enough, he caught sight of the key sitting atop a jar of honey. he smiled and grabbed it, then easily hoisted himself back up through the hole. he closed the latch and bounded back up the stairs and over to jae, who was treading his feet beside the frustrated captain. "here you go!" he plopped the key into jae's hand and smiled wide.

"thank you so much, wonpil-ah!" jae handed the key to sungjin and stroked wonpil's hair. "would you like to help us get my day into the air?"

"of course, hyung!" wonpil enthusiastically reached up to wrap his fingers around jae's, which brought a peachy glow to the older boy's cheeks.

brian cunningly grinned at jae. "you're so whipped."

"shut up!"

*

a month or so later, the crewmates were not having much luck in reaching the treasure planet. jae sighed as he stared at the map below deck, looking for a faster route. from what he could make out on the map, they would have to travel at least ten more months until they would reach it. and they definitely did not have the resources or the power to fly for that long. just as jae was going to put the map away, he heard someone come up behind him. arms wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned back into the warmth, searching for relief from all the stress he was enduring as the navigator of the ship. "hey, jaehyung-hyung. are you sure that map is traditional?"

"i think so. why do you ask, wonpil-ah?"

wonpil had, for the first time, noticed something on it that seemed interesting. he had helped jae look for clues for so long, yet only now did he notice this one strange detail. "is that a button?"

"where?" jae looked over the map in confusion, searching for any place where there could possibly be a button on its surface.

"there." wonpil placed his finger on the side of the parchment, where a minuscule dot of black ink rested on the frayed edge. as soon as his finger touched the dot, a blinding blue screen popped up, projecting itself above the table in front of the two boys.

jae's eyes grew wide beneath his spectacles and wonpil felt the blonde's tail brush against his leg as it began to wag. "wonpil-ah... you're our savior!!"

"not yet, hyung. we still have to figure out that." wonpil turned his eyes back to the projected three dimensional image of the galaxies surrounding their ship and pressed on the spot where it said their ship was at the moment. "there is a dangerous planet near us... we should avoid it. if we circle around, there's a place where we can stop to restock and rest. we can show everyone the map and can figure out the puzzle then." the brunette pointed to the map, where five blinking bars had appeared, a computer keyboard hovering above them.

"that's for our names, right?" jae asked.

"yes. i guess it knows there are five of us in our crew since i pressed on my day on the holographic map."

"but what's that?" jae pointed at a sixth bar that was hovering beside the keyboard.

"our crew name."

"how do you know all of this?" jae asked in awe.

"my eomma read me this storybook every day when i was little." wonpil grinned wide and hugged jae's shoulders once more. "i know it practically inside out!"

"why didn't you show me the button earlier?" jae whined. "we could have saved a lot of time!" he tugged at the younger boy's sleeves, pouting out his lip.

"i didn't see it. the book wasn't that clear..."

jae stood up and wrapped wonpil in a hug. "well... just so you know... you're worthy of finding the treasure planet. so let's keep going together, alright?"

"of course, hyung." wonpil smiled up at jae and escaped his arms, running up the stairs to tell the rest of the crew the great news.

*

after the rest of the astounded crew mates had (in turns) investigated the map, they followed wonpil's advice and turned the ship around in search of the nearby safe-spot. they happily restocked, younghyun kindly buying the frisky dowoon a small exotic drum to suit his fancies. the boy happily sat on the poop deck, banging on the drum, while the rest of the crew loaded resources onto the ship.

soon after the cheery unpacking, they ate and drank heartily for the first time in half a month. then, the boys headed downstairs to attempt the simulation displayed on the map. after a few unsuccessful tries at jabbing the button on the edge of the map, jae surrendered his pride and asked wonpil to unlock the display. wonpil happily obliged, and the galaxies soon filled the dark room with their flashing, magnificent lights. "oowaaah," dowoonie breathed out in awe, still mesmerized despite having seen the beautiful display already.

"uwah, indeed," sungjin agreed with him, tilting his head sideways momentarily with a jaw slackened by amazement.

"alright, boys. we have to enter our aliases, one in each bar." jae grinned at everyone with raised eyebrows and ears perked up. "so be wise with the name you choose for yourself."

each of them came up to the keyboard, entering their aliases. all the boys used their full names except jaehyung ("jae," of course) and younghyun, who blatantly entered "young k."

"stop trying to be special, brian!" jae laughed out, pulling brian's cat tail. the human-alien hybrid yowled and dowoon soothingly stroked his tail while sungjin nagged at jae for causing unnecessary drama. wonpil, meanwhile, felt his eyes widen as he saw a strange sight unravel on the screen. under each of their names, "day" and a number, as well as an additional bar, were forming. then, the galaxies began to swirl together into a rapidly blinking mass. the blinding light caught the attention of the others in the room and they immediately stopped what they were doing, instead covering their eyes from the searing brightness. suddenly, the mass of stars and planets and other various space objects scattered back into their proper places before the screen zoomed in on my day. the ship was now labeled with its name and it had five glowing lights inside it. the colours of the dots corresponded to each of their aliases. various planets began to blink in the range of my day's apparent radar, and a message appeared at the bottom of the screen, the signal of a full fuel tank coming into life at its base.

"alert: day6 crew members... i guess our crew is automatically called day6, huh? pretty nice. anyways... day6 crew members, choose a location within my day's distance radar and your ship will be transported there by a portal... you can unlock a portal ONLY if you pass the level and if you have enough fuel to create a portal," sungjin read out loud.

"meeting special level achievements can unlock certain upgrades. the difficulty of the level determines the distance you may travel and the speed of portal fuel regeneration. hwaiting!" younghyun finished for him.

"let's choose the closest planet, T-T. its location seems safe and it has the lowest skill level requirement," jae offered after they perused the details of each planet.

the others nodded in agreement and jae motioned for wonpil to press on the planet. the screen zoomed in on the planet and it began to spin and blink. the bottom of the screen then lit up with the names of 5 different instruments, a blinking "choose your quip" under them.

"ah! i can play keyboard!" wonpil supplied. jae "ah!"ed in understanding and typed out the choice below the boy's alias.

"i choose the electric guitar," jae murmured, typing that in under his own alias.

"acoustic guitar," sungjin whispered to jae, who nodded and typed it in.

"i'm drum," dowoon matter of factly stated before his entire face turned red in realization of his mistake.

brian patted the poor boy on his shoulder and turned back to the others while jae typed dowoon's choice. "since the rest of you took all the other instruments, i guess that leaves me with electric bass. not that i'm complaining or anything..." he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the table in content. until sungjin swatted them off, the red head nearly toppling off his chair.

"great!" jae finished typing and excitedly grabbed onto wonpil's hand to drag the boy over to the console, which had appeared in the form of holographic images of each instrument. the brunette happily followed him, and the rest of the crew mates smiled at the two and shook their heads before joining them.

while the demo of the level appeared on the screen, the boys watched the controls on the screen and testily tried to follow the paths of lights streaming down the individualized screens of each of their instruments with their well-trained fingers. the demo ended after about a minute and a half, the song shortened to match the skill level needed to reach the T-T planet by portal from their location with a full fuel tank. the boys nodded to each other as the last girl's voice dissolved into the air. wonpil grabbed the nervous-looking jae's hand to squeeze it and sungjin whispered a sweet encouragement into the obviously-frightened dowoon's ear. and then the day6 crew members focused their eyes on the screen and prepared themselves to play the elementary notes falling down in their colours upon the representations of their chosen instruments.

*

jae and wonpil huddled together in the bird's nest atop my day, looking over the night sky surrounding T-T. the lowered sails billowed in the wind, the chimes carefully hanging from them decorating the sounds of the night with a calming harmony of light rings and tangs. jae held wonpil in his arms, lightly stroking the brown hair of the boy who was pressing his cheek to his chest. "jaehyungie-hyung?"

"mm?"

wonpil looked up at the dog-eared boy, softly smiling at the twinkle of the stars reflecting in the blonde's spectacles. "that was so cool..."

"it was," jae agreed, looking down at the younger boy. his hand continued to play with wonpil's hair.

"i miss my eomma, though..." wonpil's mouth formed a slight pout as he settled more closely into his hyung's arms.

"me too..." jae's face held sad undertones, yet his next phrase was motivational and helped cheer up the homesick boy beside him. "but now that we've figured out how to get to treasure planet faster, we'll be home in no time! just you wait!"

"thanks, hyung." wonpil gave jae a blinding smile before he pressed his face into the older boy's neck and hugged him tight. "thanks for everything."

and, not for the first time, jae was glad to have ever found such a precious boy to join the day6 crew on their quest for the treasure planet.

***

And, as always, the ending sucks XD


End file.
